Prohibido
by Milaah
Summary: Porque la vida es injusta al igual que el amor. Todo sería más fácil si escogiéramos de quien nos enamoramos. A veces el corazón no entiende que hay lazos a los cuales no se pueden renunciar. Y segun el era mejor acabar con todo, entre más pronto mejor.


Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece, blah blah y todo lo demás que ya se saben.

_¡Mi primer fic del 2010! Dedicado a mis amores: Sweetland, Maryale y Lady Daidouji por estar siempre allí para mí y apoyarme todo el año pasado. Además, les debía un regalo de navidad '^^ xD Y a ustedes también! Por leerme y apoyarme (: y por todos sus reviews claro! xD Ahora.. Disfruten (:_

**Prohibido**

**Por: Milaah**

Lo amabas, lo odiabas, lo querías sólo para ti, entre más lejos estuviera mejor, le sonreías, le maldecías en voz baja, le gritabas al viento que lo adorabas. ¿Y le pides a él que se decida?

Tu mirada rubí se clavaba en sus ámbares, no estabas dispuesta a aceptar una respuesta que no fuese concreta. Habías sido clara, tenía dos opciones. El había quedado en silencio, exasperándote. Tajante le ordenaste que te diera una respuesta. Parecía indeciso.

—No lo sé, Mei, no lo sé— aseguraba, llevando una de sus manos hacia su rebelde cabellera castaña, despeinándola —Es… Yo… Creo que lo mejor sería acabar con todo este teatro.

Tragaste pesado. No estabas esperando esa respuesta.

Estabas totalmente cansada de su actitud cambiante, querías que se definiera. Era dos personas al mismo tiempo. Una, la que odiabas, la que te trataba con indiferencia frente a los demás, otra, la que adorabas, la que parecía hecha de miel pura, la que se mostraba cuando sólo eran ustedes dos.

—Sabía que esto ocurría… No podía ser eterno— suspirabas, dejando caer toda la rigidez que habías adquirido en los últimos minutos.

Te tiraste de espaldas en su cama, desparramando tu lacio cabello negro sobre la cama. Seguías con la mirada sobre él. Parecía pensativo.

Un teatro. Eso era. O quizás no era la palabra exacta. Aun no encontrabas una que lo describiera.

Hacía meses venían en esto. Un esto sin un nombre en específico. Un esto que era un sueño. Pero los sueños estaban bien, y esto, a ojos de muchos no lo estaba. Nunca habían llegado a nada muy grande, tampoco era algo pequeño. Posiblemente, cosas de adolescentes. Pero hacía tiempo ya que había dejado de ser un adolescente.

—Pensé que yo sería la que detuviera todo esto— decías incorporándote, tomando entre tus manos tu cabello para ponerlo todo sobre uno de tus hombros—Me asombra que seas tú.

No había pronunciado una palabra y ahora sólo se podían escuchar las dos respiraciones. Seguías jugando con tu cabello, incapaz de mirarlo. Esperabas una respuesta de nuevo. Tu vista se vio nublada por las lágrimas, lágrimas que reprimiste, no era momento de llorar.

Tu mente viajó hacia aquella noche de Abril donde todo había empezado. Aborrecías las reuniones sociales organizadas por la Compañía Li, el orgullo familiar, y aunque eras considerada una señorita, no simpatizabas mucho con las formalidades. Te habías escapado del salón y ahora dabas vueltas por el patio, viendo la hermosa vista panorámica que ofrecía de la metrópolis de Hong Kong.

Y no parecías ser la única que había escapado.

Reíste por lo bajo al ver la siempre despeinada cabellera castaña, en unos de los costados de un banco. Al parecer alguien quería tomar una siesta. Te acercaste con sigilo, agradeciéndole a Dios que los tacones no hicieran el mayor ruido sobre el césped.

—No creo que éstas sean las buenas maneras de un caballero como Xiao Lang Li, en traje formal y tirando en una banca como si fuese un indigente— bromeabas negando con la cabeza, con los brazos recostados sobre el respaldar, apoyando tu mentón en ellos.

—Vamos, lo que pasa es que tienes envidia de que yo si me pueda tirar aquí y tú no— aseguraba, quitando su brazo de su rostro para poderme mirarte.

Reíste de nuevo al ver cómo te sacaba infantilmente la lengua.

—¿Cuánto apuestas? —preguntabas, llevando tus manos hacia tu calzado, para desabrocharlo.

—Oh, no, Mei, no lo hagas— pedía, descubriendo lo que tenías en mente— No son las maneras de una señorita, ¡Traes vestido por todos los cielos!

—¿Y? ¿Quién me ira a ver? ¿Tú? —te burlabas, luchando con el tacón izquierdo.

Otra carcajada salió de tus labios cuando viste la expresión en su rostro. Era como si dijera "¿En serio doy esa imagen de ser tan pervertido?". Sin esperar dos segundos más, pasaste una de tus piernas sobre el respaldo y antes de darte cuenta ya estabas sobre él.

El rubor se apoderó de tus mejillas cuando te diste cuenta que sus alientos se entremezclaban. Ninguno de los dos se movió, sólo se miraban fijamente sin saber que hacer exactamente.

Ya no sabes el momento donde tu cabeza terminó recostada sobre su pecho, con sus brazos alrededor tuyo protegiéndote del frío. _Es una hermosa vista_, había dicho él mientras acariciaba tu cabello. Sólo te habías limitado a suspirar y a cerrar tus ojos.

Un gruñido por lo bajo te sacó de tu viaje al pasado, trayendo al presente, recordándote lo que estaba pasando. Secaste con rapidez la lágrima que se había escapado por el recuerdo. Volviste tu vista hacia el ambarino, quien por un momento había posado su vista en ti.

—¿Por qué cambiaste de idea tan pronto? —preguntabas, estrangulada por las lágrimas.

No obtuviste una respuesta. El nudo en tu garganta se hizo mayor. ¿Qué pasaba?

—¿Por qué…? —insistías— ¿Es acaso por algo que dije, algo que tú hiciste, tu madre, Sakura, la diferencia de edades, te aburriste de mi?

—No lo sé Mei, ya te dije— decía de nuevo, ocultando su rostro entre sus palmas— Sólo sé que es que lo mejor, si dejamos esto ya no habrán grandes consecuencias.

Asentiste una vez con la cabeza, sabías que tenía razón. Una media sonrisa cruzó tu rostro, en tu vida te imaginaste que a los 16 años tendrías una clase de enredo con un chico cuatro años mayor, que resulta ser hijo de una de las hermanas de tu madre y terminarías enamorándote de él como una tonta, sin que éste sospechara de tus sentimientos, o al menos eso querías creer.

—Nunca tuvimos un rumbo fijo— murmurabas, acostándote lentamente de nuevo a la cama— Hacíamos las cosas simplemente porque salían así, sin pensar en consecuencias o si estuviesen bien o mal…

—Y de seguir así nos pasaríamos de la raya— sentenciaba, parándose de la silla donde había permanecido todo ese tiempo.

Sentías las gotas salinas correr por tus mejillas sin darles la mayor importancia. Lo veías caminar de un lado a otro, evitando mirarte a los ojos. De repente se detuvo, cogiendo valor para mirarte. Su expresión se ablandó al verte en ese estado y con pasos lentos se acercó, sentándose junto a ti en la orilla de la cama.

—Es mejor ahora— aseguraba apartando a las fugitivas de tu rostro— Que cuando tengamos que asumir por las tonterías que hemos estado haciendo… Será más fácil.

—¿Te hubieses arrepentido?—preguntabas, tomando su mano antes de que la apartara de tu mejilla, haciendo que la dejara sobre ésta— ¿Te hubieras arrepentido si nos hubiésemos pasado de la raya?

Apartó su mirada de ti unos segundos, al tiempo que tu escudriñabas su rostro. Tardó un par de segundos en volver a posar sus ámbares en ti, mirándote con una media sonrisa tus rubíes.

—Si… Me hubiese arrepentido— afirmaba apartando su mano de tu mejilla.

—Lo sabía— reías sarcástica, sin poder deshacerte del tono melancólico de tu voz— Esto es en parte por Sakura…

—Mi novia no tiene nada que ver— aseguraba en tono algo severo— No sé por qué, pero es lo mejor, Mei, entiéndelo.

Suspiraste al ver que se ponía de pie. Recuerdas todas las noches de lágrimas, donde pedías al cielo arrancártelo del corazón, no querías enamorarte, involucrarte y luego salir lastimada. Lo deseabas con tanta fuerza… Lo querías lejos, entre más lejos mejor. Pero ahora que tenías la oportunidad de sacarlo definitivamente ¿No querías hacerlo?

Te incorporaste al notar que sin darte cuenta lo habías dicho en voz alta, y ahora tenías la mirada ambarina sobre ti. Lo oíste suspirar y como decía que ya no tenía importancia, que las cosas estarían mejor así. Dio media vuelta, caminando de una lado hacia otro. Haría un hueco en el piso.

—¿Y que se supone haremos después? ¿Fingir que nada pasó? ¿Tratarnos de nuevo como desconocidos y mirarnos a los ojos, como lo hacíamos antes de que todo empezara? ¿Crees que eso es posible? —era atemorizante la furia con que escupías todas esa preguntas.

Él detuvo su andar nuevamente, posando sus ámbares sobre tus rubíes. Quería decirte algo con la mirada, no lograbas descifrar el mensaje. Apartaste la vista, subiendo tus rodillas a la cama y escondiendo tu rostro entre ellas. En un murmuro ahogado y entre cortado hiciste una pregunta a la cual tenias miedo.

—Aunque sea dime que no te arrepentirás de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros dos…

—Nunca— respondía inmediato, incrédulo por lo que acabas de sugerir— Pero esto es lo mejor, ya las cosas no pueden ser como an.

—¡Suficiente! —gritabas exasperada— He oído demasiadas veces esa frase ya. Deja de repetirla, ¿Acaso quieres apartarme más de la cuenta?

No escuchaste una respuesta. Como odiabas sus silencios.

—Lo correcto no siempre es lo mejor…— asegurabas mirándolo de reojo, viendo como su expresión cambiaba de nuevo.

—En este caso sí lo es, lo veras dentro de unos meses.

—Seguro— te decías a ti misma, tirándote sin ninguna delicadeza sobre la cama, dándole la espalda.

Nada había interrumpido aquel vacío entre ambos, más que un silencio, lo considerabas un vacio. Ya su presencia no era la misma. Entonces las lágrimas colmaron tus ojos. Cuando salieras de su habitación se convertiría en un extraño más.

—¿Mei? —escuchaste como te llamaba a tus espaldas, se había acercado a la cama.

—De ahora en adelante serás un extraño— declarabas dándote media vuelta, quedando cara a cara.

—Claro que no… Sólo dejaremos de… de hacer y ser como lo hemos estado haciendo los últimos meses.

Lo miraste con una expresión de odio en tu rostro. Sabías que él no tardaría en olvidar todo. Cómo lo odiabas por eso. Y también porque él no sufriría las secuelas de todo esto. ¿Pero quién te mandó a enamorarte de alguien que sabías nunca sentiría lo mismo por ti?

Volviste a darle la espalda. Sentías su mirada clavaba en ti, te molestaba. Te sentías usada. Y eso te llenaba de tanta furia, de tanta rabia.

Ya no sabías que querías. Olvidarlo era lo que habías deseado por meses, aunque no podías. Pero también querías que todo fuese como antes, aquel sueño que has estado viviendo. No puedes tener las dos cosas, y la segunda ya es un milagro demasiado grande para concederte.

—Perderé tu cariño también… Nada será igual… Aunque… Muchas gracias por todo, no lo olvidaré nunca— suspirabas, poniéndote de pie.

Limpiaste tus lágrimas con tu mano izquierda, pasándole por un lado. Ya era hora de que te fueras. No hacías nada quedándote más tiempo.

Sólo te faltaban unos centímetro para alcanzar la cerradura de la puerta, cuando su mano se cerró sobre tu muñeca. _No lo hagas más difícil por favor…_ Habías rogado en voz baja, dejando que te diera media vuelta y te abrazara. Las lágrimas corrían nuevamente con libertad, mientras que él dejaba besos sobre tu cabeza.

—Yo tampoco olvidaré nada…

Ambos se sobresaltaron al sentir dos toques en la puerta. Aprovechaste que había aflojado sus brazos para zafarte de aquella prisión. Limpiaste tus lágrimas con suma rapidez, te miraste en el espejo para comprobar que tan rojo estaba tu rostro, no querías dar pistas de haber llorado.

Antes de pudiera detenerte de nuevo, abriste la puerta, viendo que era una de las criadas. Te precipitaste a salir sin que viera tu rostro, diciéndole que podía pasar, que el joven Li estaba desocupado.

Agradecías que las habitaciones de huéspedes en la mansión Li estuvieran en dirección contraria a tu recamara. Él nunca te buscaría allí, además que, después de todo, respetaría tu espacio.

Al encontrar la primera habitación vacía te metiste en ella, cerrando la puerta con lentitud detrás de ti y recostándote sobre ésta cuando se cerró. En pocos segundos te viste tirada en el suelo. Alzaste tus ojos hacia la ventana al final de la recamara deshabitada, la noche había caído hacía rato ya y la luna estaba en su mayor apogeo.

Suspiraste, dejando que las lágrimas y los sollozos fueran libres.

_Ya mañana todo será diferente…_

Nota de Mila-chan: ¿A que a la final si querían que Mei terminara con Shao? ¿A que si? Y sino.. pues, felices porq no lo hizo xD No se que pensar de este fic (¿?) Ni tampoco que decirles… Ehm… (:

Si les gustó dejen un review ^^ Sino les gustó.. Pues también dejen un review! xD y digan cuanto apesta.

Sin más que decirles, se despide:

Mila-chan (:


End file.
